


Touch me

by hyungore



Series: nice tits [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Lee Felix afab, Noona Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Changbin afab, Sex Toys, Soft sex, Vanilla, changbin big tits, felix virgin, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungore/pseuds/hyungore
Summary: Felix had asked Changbin to help her with her make up that morning, so Bin, like a good friend, said yes. And there she was, in Felix's room, seated on her bed and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. What she didn't expect, was to see Felix come out completely naked.[...]"n-noona"Felix paused looking down."I think my hair isn't the only wet thing now.."
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: nice tits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a genderbender au, which means that skz are born as females (afab). 
> 
> this is a work of fiction, i don't believe skz are actually girls.
> 
> i know noona is technically used by boys but i just think it sounded better than unnie in here.
> 
> don't read if you don't like this kind of content.

< chat >

lixie?

do i come in now? 

lix? 

m coming in

Felix had asked Changbin to help her with her make up that morning, so Bin, like a good friend, said yes. And there she was, in Felix's room, seated on her bed and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"how long does it take to take a fuckin shower omg" Changbin scoffed, laying down.

"ah? bitch sorry if i have long hair"  
Felix swived out of the shower, then entered the room completely naked, without thinking about taking a towel.

"f-felix-" Changbin choked on her spit seeing the naked body of her friend for the first time. She was much more soft-looking than her. Without even noticing Changbin found herself blushing while looking at Felix's body.

"n-noona?"  
Felix did not understand at first but then followed the other's gaze.  
"o-oh i'm so sorry"  
She began to panic a little trying to cover herself with her hands.

Changbin slowly got up, approaching the other.  
"you're so pretty lixie.." the older commented, putting her hands on the younger's hips.

"t-thank you.."  
She murmured by hiding her face in her hands.  
"n-noona.. can i.. dress up..?"

Changbin tightened her grip on the other's hips, holding her closer.  
"i wanna look at you a little more sweetie"

Felix felt her cheeks gradually turn red.  
"b-but"  
She looked up at the older.  
"w-why..?"

"why? because you look beautiful" she said in a whisper.  
"Felix.. can i.. can i kiss you?" the older asked, her cheeks red from the embarrassment.

"k-k-kiss?"  
Felix stuttered more than she expected.  
"i-i... I think.. t-that's okay.. only because it's noona"  
She blushed again carrying her hands on the other's covered chest.

"gosh you're so cute lixie" Changbin whispered, connecting their lips right after in a chaste, soft kiss, the older's hands on Felix's cheeks.

"n-no.." she murmured, closing her eyes and reciprocated the kiss, though awkwardly.

After a couple of seconds Changbin pulled away and looked at the wall behind the younger girl.  
"s-sorry.. y-you can go dress up" she said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"n-noona..." she called the girl, and looked down.  
"c-can.. can you do it again.." she asked, then shaking her head and retreating.  
"s-sorry i’m.."

"you want me to kiss you again?"

"m-mh.." she nodded slowly, raising her gaze.  
"you... i-if you don't want i-it's okay"

"Of course I want to" Changbin replied, capturing her lips in a soft kiss for the second time, while putting her hands on Felix's waist.

Felix smiled unconsciously, carrying her hands over Changbin's shoulders.  
"n-noona wait... i-im still wet.." she said referring to her hair.

"god felix i would spend my whole life kissing you if I could.." Changbin said while unconsciously tightening her own thighs.

"really..?" she asked without realizing that she had closed her legs.  
"Y-you can do it.. whenever you want noona.."

"aww lixie, you're so innocent" Changbin said with a smirk as she brought up her hands to cup the younger's breasts.  
"they're so small.." the older said in awe, considering that her boobs were much bigger.

She squeaked carrying her hand over her mouth, as she continued to retreat until she hit the wall.  
"n-not my fault.."

Changbin followed her while putting a hand on the wall behind her.  
"is this okay?" she asked, squeezing her right breast softly.

Her breath stopped a couple of times.  
"m-mh... w-what d-do you wanna do?"

"i just want to make you feel good" Changbin whispered in her ear, lowering her head so she could kiss her neck.

"n-no" she tried to stop her by pushing her.  
"i-i... wanna give pleasure t-to my noona... you're always so kind and... soft... a-and..." she stopped, kissing Changbin's lips intensely, while her hands went lower.

"mhhn f-felix" Changbin said, pushing her away so she could talk.  
"we're both gonna feel good okay? let me help you" she said, taking her shirt off, setting her breasts free.

The younger nodded, playing nervously with her fingers.  
"soft.. wobbly" she said, staring at Changbin's chest.

"you can touch them if you want" she said, taking one of the younger's hands and putting it on her left boob.

"woah..."  
She bit her lip clutching her grip on her boob.

Changbin let out a whimper, her cheeks flushing red as she turned her face to the side.

"c-can i..."  
Felix shook her head knowing that that question would be somewhat strange.

"can you?" Changbin invited her to continue talking.

She bit her lip again carrying the other hand on her chest .  
"suck.. can i suck them?"

"of course you can but.. let's get on the bed first"

"m-mh"  
She nodded and once on the bed, Felix sat on her legs.  
"you're soft.."

She put her hands on the other's thighs, caressing them while looking at her amazed expression.  
"go on kitty, suck them"

Felix wasted no time surrounding Changbin's pink nipples with her lips, nibbling and sucking them.

Changbin on the other hand, moaned softly, putting one hand on her hair, caressing it softly.  
"ngh s-so good lixie" she said, closing her thighs as she felt herself get slowly wet.

"n-noona"  
Felix paused looking down.  
"I think my hair isn't the only wet thing now.."

"oh really? mind if I check?"

"no.. go on"  
She bit her lip pulling back.

Changbin slowly moved her hands from her thighs to in between her legs, gently touching her slightly hairy pussy, noticing that it was slowly getting wet.  
"so cute, you got wet just from sucking on noona's tits hm?"

"s-sorry"  
Felix observed all of Changbin's movements but when she started to touch her, she looked away.

"don't say sorry, I like it," Changbin said, switching positions so Felix would lay down and she was on top of her.  
She approached the other, starting to leave kisses over her body; her neck, her collarbones, her breasts. And at the same time she slowly moved the finger's over Felix's pussy. After a while she applied a little bit of pressure, making one of her fingers slip in between her labia.

"god you're so wet lixie.. tell me something, are you a virgin or"

The younger moaned at Changbin's actions, forcing her to bite her lips to not to make too much noise.  
"i-im.. I am a virgin.."  
She answered embarrassedly.

"aww, will you give your first time to noona ?" Changbin asked, moving her finger to slightly brush over her exposed clit.

"a-all for you.. I am all for you.."  
She whispered, kissing her lips again.  
"n-noona~"

"I'm gonna take good care of you, Lixie," she said, switching positions so Felix could lay down. Changbin started tracing a trail of kisses over the other's soft body, stopping for a little longer on her small tits.

She smiled though she still had a little fear, being her first time.  
"sorry... they're small.."

"i love them, don't worry. you look so so pretty. everything about you is beautiful to me lixie" she said, slowly moving her finger around her sensitive button in between her labia.

"d-don't lie n-noona~"  
She pouted, taking her face in her hands that were trembling a little.

"really think you're beautiful kitty" she said, kissing her softly.

"t-then... you're pretty t-too! r-really pretty... the prettiest noona... my noona"  
She chuckled a little, closing slightly her legs because of the movements of Changbin's hand.

"keep them open kitty" she whispered before thanking her for the compliments. She then kept on going with her trail of kisses until her face was between her legs. 

"kitty, can i?"

"m-mh y-you can do what you want" she smiled hiding behind her hands, and unconsciously opening her legs more.

"good" Changbin smiled while lowering her head to kiss her thighs, gradually getting closer to her womanhood.

"noona~"  
Felix moaned unintentionally.  
"d-did i.."

Changbin chuckled softly.  
"yes you did" she said, blowing some air on the younger's wet pussy.

"n-ngh"  
She arched her back feeling her eyes become watery.  
"p-please noona..."

"please what baby? tell me" the older said, blowing again and kissing the other's thighs softly.

The smaller bit her lip looking at Changbin.  
"d-dunno... l-lick me..?"

"as you wish, my sweet princess" she said, getting even closer and finally placing a kiss on her pussy. A kiss that became kitten licks right after.

Felix moaned a little putting one hand in the other's black hair.  
"p-princess...?"

"my little princess" she said, looking at her rosy cheeks and her pink hair.

"y-yours"  
Felix felt her cheeks warm up even more, but did not look away from Changbin.  
"i-i love.. your makeup.."

"thank you kitty" she replied, giggling, while going back to eating her out slowly, tracing her tongue over her clit.

Felix continued to moan, finding extremely pleasurable what Changbin's hot mouth was making her feel.  
"n-noona...m-more”

Changbin kept on sucking in her clit softly while she brushed her index over the other's entrance.  
"lixie, are you ready?"

"i-i think.."  
She nodded slowly, closing her eyes and trying to think of something fluffy.

"it's gonna be okay, just relax, noona's gonna take care of you" she repeated, slowly entering the younger

"m-mh... c-can i hold your hand..?" Felix asked by clutching the sheets beneath her.

"of course" the older said, giving her her left hand to hold while she kept on sucking and playing with her pussy, wanting for the other to feel as comfortable as possible.

"t-thank you.." she murmured before being interrupted by a moan when the other completely inserted her finger.

"you sound so good" Changbin commented while she was slowly drowning in the feeling of eating her best friend out. She could feel her own panties get soaked, probably wetting her pants too.

"fuck lixie.." she moaned, getting more eager and increasing the speed of her tongue.

"n-noona... w-wanna m-make feel good noona, please"  
Felix begged looking at Changbin.

"wait, I have an idea" Changbin said, smirking and getting up.  
"I'll be right back," she said, running to her room quickly and taking her vibrator, going then back to Felix's room.

"Mhmh"  
Felix sat composed, as far as she could, on the bed.

"W-what is that..?"

"have you.. god Felix how innocent are you exactly?" Changbin asked while closing the door and sitting down on the bed, in front of the younger.

"i am not innocent!"  
Felix exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"you're not fooling anyone" Changbin laughed a little "have you ever.. you know, touched yourself?"

"y-yes but... it hurt.."  
She explained, hiding behind her hands.

"it's okay kitten, I'll make sure this time it feels good, okay?"

"okay..."  
She nodded, slowly opening her legs again.

"Let me prepare you since it's your first time" the older said, kissing her cheek before going down on her again. A couple of minutes later two fingers fit into Felix's hole.

Felix groaned and had Changbin stop a couple of times, feeling some discomfort.  
"f-feels good"  
She then murmured, clutching the girl's hand.

Changbin got up slowly to kiss her so she could keep going. She occasionally whispered reassuring words and made sure felix was feeling good.  
"you okay?"

Felix smiled nodding.  
"mhmh... y-you can k-keep going.."

"God felix, you sound so good" Changbin whispered in her ear.

Shivers of pleasure ran down Felix' back which soon increased because of her breathlessness.  
"noon-na... w-want... kitty wants.."  
Unable to speak she reached out and touched the little vibrator.  
"p-pwease.."

"oh cutie, as you wish," she said, taking it in her hand and turning it on, placing it over her sensitive button softly. Chills ran down Changbin's back at the moans that left the younger's mouth, feeling her own panties get even more wet.

"f-fuck... s-sorry"  
She swore but immediately apologized, more with herself, in fact Felix did not like to swear.

"shh, don't apologize, let it all out honey. my good girl~" Changbin said while moving one hand to cup her own pussy from over the clothes.  
"wanna see how wet noona is thanks to you?"

"y-yours..." she whispered, clutching Changbin's hand again.  
"mhmh! a-and.. w-wanna taste noona..." she said looking at her with shiny eyes.

"Wait a second," Changbin said, getting up and taking off her pants, keeping the panties on. 

"come closer kitty" she said, spreading her legs.

Felix crawled on the bed on which Changbin had sat again.  
"you look s-so soft.."  
She whispered, putting herself between her legs, admiring how Changbin's panties were soaking wet.

"you can touch it"

Hesitantly Felix did as said, laying her index in the middle of the wettest part, smiling as she felt the softness.

Changbin's breath hitched lightly at the feeling of her friend's soft finger on her.

"s-sorry, d-did i hurt you?" asked Felix worried, retracting her hand and looking at her friend worried.

"holy fuck no, keep going please" she said, slightly panting.

"o-oh"  
A smile appeared on Felix's face that, with more conviction, moved Changbin's panties to the side and put her mouth on her clit, as the other had done just before.

Changbin threw her head back, letting out a soft moan.  
"f-fuck baby~" she said, putting her hand on the younger's head and stroking it softly, making her understand that she was doing a good job.

She closed her eyes to try to concentrate and suck the girl's little clit to the best.  
"You're so gwwd"  
She said descending with her tongue to lick her entrance slowly.

"fuck lixie-" she moaned, pushing the other's head so she could suck more.

Unintentionally, Felix's tongue entered Changbin, somehow exciting the girl more.

Changbin let out another moan when she felt Felix's warm tongue enter her.  
"ngh-h so good~"

Felix, afraid to do something Changbin might not like, began to move her tongue in and out, returning every now and then to suck her clit. Meanwhile her hands rested under the other's legs so as to keep her a little relieved.

“f-felix ngh- m-more please" Changbin moaned, grabbing one of her own boobs and squeezing it softly.

"m-more?"  
She asked by opening her eyes to look at Changbin's movements, feeling her pussy getting more and more wet.

"let me do something" the older said while looking at her, and then taking the vibrator in her hands.  
"Come closer, put your legs here" she said, indicating her sides.

Felix trembled a little but did as said by her friend, sitting on her legs.  
"l-like this..?"

"mhm, good" the shorter said softly, while spreading her legs too and putting the vibrator in between them, giving stimulation to both the girls.

Felix let go of a trembling moan as soon as she felt the vibrator between them.  
"n-noona~~"  
She groaned Changbin's name by bending forward for too much sensitivity.

"k-kiss me"

"n-ngh.."  
She bit her lip, closing her eyes and then kissing Changbin.

The ladder moaned softly in the kiss, putting one hand behind the other's head, as to deepen the kiss.

Felix's legs began to shake, like the rest of her body  
"n-noona... c-close..."

"let go princess, cum for me" Changbin whispered, kissing her neck softly.

Felix groaned lowly, carrying one hand on one of Changbin's boobs and the other on her own.  
"n-noona~"  
She shouted her name once as she came, feeling liquid coming out of her and wetting the vibrator.

Seeing her friend cum was enough to make Changbin reach her limit too, and with a loud moan she came too.

"oh fuck.." she whispered after getting down from her high.  
"u okay princess?" she asked then the girl in front of her.

Felix laid down on Changbin's soft body trying to catch her breath.  
"y-yeah... y-you? did.. did I do good?"  
She asked worried that she had done something wrong.

"you were amazing, kitty." she said, placing a soft kiss over her head as she held her in a hug.

"r-really?" she looked up smiling, as she approached her lips to kiss them softly.  
"I love you noona"

"i love you too, my sweet little princess" she said, making the other lay down and kissing her.

"eheh" she giggled by hiding her face in Changbin's chest.  
"c-can we sleep now?"

"of course we can angel, you've been so good to me, you deserve to rest" she said, laying down next to her and holding her.

Felix smiled, closing her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

"sleep well kitty" changbin whispered, kissing her cheeks before falling asleep too with her.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was the first part of my genderbender au, i hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> also if u saw typos, no u didn't.
> 
> (constructive criticism is accepted)


End file.
